Cosas que me gustan de ella
by Shirrim
Summary: AU. Indudablemente, él no se encontraba preparado para una relación. Pero iba a correr el riesgo.


**Cosas que me gustan de ella.**

AU. Indudablemente, él no se encontraba preparado para una relación. Pero iba a correr el riesgo.

* * *

Una radiante sonrisa escapando de sus labios era la mejor manera de recibir un nuevo día soleado. Se subió a la bicicleta y enérgicamente comenzó a pedalear dispuesta a emprender un largo recorrido.

La rutina que llevaba consigo desde hace tiempo, pero está vez, había un motivo especial para ver el día de diferente manera, se sentía la mujer con más suerte del mundo y le resultaba difícil expresar lo que sentía, la revolución de sentimientos que se encontraban enredados en ella.

La peli rosa fue a hacer una rápida visita a una benevolente anciana a la cual le tenía cierta consideración. La saludaba con inmensa calidez y cada semana dejaba sobre su entrada un rutilante y bello ramo de flores.

'' _Hoy luces demasiado contenta y podría jurar que se debe a esa persona''_ , recordó las palabras que la señora había dicho, sus mejillas rebosaban de colores bonitos, ni siquiera sabía si era real lo que estaba sucediendo.

'' _Soy la novia de Sasuke-kun ''_

La palabra _novia_ provocaba que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara, nunca se había imaginado algo como eso porque desde que tenía memoria ella podía ver a Sasuke como algo prácticamente imposible e inalcanzable. No es que se despreciara a sí misma ni nada parecido pero, el Uchiha nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos por nadie, mucho menos ella. Un hombre que marcó su vida desde un punto desconocido de su infancia, que la había cautivado de diversas maneras y del que aseguraba estar enamorada profundamente.

¿Él sabía que ella estaba enamorada desde hace tanto tiempo? No exactamente. Sakura declaró sus sentimientos sin desear nada a cambio que el único conocimiento del poseedor de su corazón, sintiéndose aliviada de que él lo supiera de una vez por todas, aunque no correspondida en ese entonces.

Hinata la admiraba demasiado por haber tenido el valor de confesarse y aunque Sakura estuvo cabizbaja algunos días por haber sido prácticamente rechazada por el Uchiha, decidió seguir adelante pese a aquellas circunstancias.

No lo culpaba, bien podría tener sus razones para no tener a alguien del cual estar enamorado o bien corresponder forzosamente sentimientos así. Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre introvertido y antisocial, maleducado en algunas ocasiones y en unas otras hasta soez, pero ella amaba cada imperfección en él y lo comprendía. Tenía cientos de facetas ocultas y bien podría decirse que Naruto y ella conocían gran parte de ellas.

Por eso mismo, era difícil asimilar que se había presentado la oportunidad de su vida, que ella nunca quiso rechazar. Estaba dispuesta a hacer feliz a ese joven y hacer cada día algo único para él y que guardara un recuerdo agradable por toda su vida.

Se había pasado un largo rato tratando de ponerse lo suficientemente bonita para él, tan sólo esperaba que rindiera resultado. Seguramente Naruto se sorprendería demasiado cuando se llegara a enterar de esa increíble noticia.

Tendría que esperar hasta el final del día para poder estar a su lado, pero mientras estudiaran en la misma escuela bastaba para ser feliz con el simple hecho de verlo.

* * *

— ¿Es verdad lo que estas diciendo frente de marquesina? —inquirió Ino Yamanaka con una mueca de incredulidad—. ¡Júralo!

— Bueno, no me pidió que fuéramos novios exactamente —explicaba ruborizada la peli rosa—. Sasuke prefirió hacerlo a su manera.

Ino, Hinata y Tenten se miraron atónitas, no podían creer que Sasuke Uchiha se había atrevido a tener una relación con Sakura Haruno, estaban sin duda felices por su amiga, pero la personalidad de él no ayudaba mucho en el asunto.

— ¿Y ya se besaron? —una mueca lujuriosa por parte de la rubia hizo que Sakura se situara aún más sonrojada.

— No lo hemos hecho —respondió—. Estábamos en un lugar público.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —Tenten rodó los ojos—. Ahora son novios, así que es lo que más harán de ahora en adelante Sakura.

Desafortunadamente el Uchiha no era del tipo de hombres afectivos, o al menos eso creía Sakura.

— Me alegro de que finalmente estén juntos, por que hacen una pareja perfecta —opinó Hinata tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Una pareja perfectamente caliente —agregó Ino con mofa—. Dicen que los Uchihas son hombres muy lujuriosos, si bien no son cariñosos, estoy convencida de que él ha de tener las hormonas tan alborotadas como sus familiares.

Todas se sonrojaron al escuchar tremenda confesión, la familia Uchiha era inmensa, montones de rumores circulaban en toda la ciudad acerca de ellos y tal vez alguno de ellos podía ser cierto. Toda esa información no parecía controlar los pensamientos de la Haruno que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

— ¡No estábamos hablando de hormonas! —increpó Sakura avergonzada de los disparates de su mejor amiga.

— Bueno, ya nos contarás después —Ino se encogió de hombros como si nada—. Además, no creo que sea tan idiota como para no notar que tú eres preciosa y que estás buenísima.

— ¡Ino-chan! —dijo Hinata, no parecían hablar con discreción ya que varios de sus compañeros del salón se giraron a observar el alboroto que estaba armando Yamanaka.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lo vas a negar Hinata? —cuestionó la rubia haciendo de menos a los demás—. Somos adolescentes casi adultas, por lo menos podemos hablar lo necesario de experiencia, la frentona es la única que se ha perdido de todas las maravillas de la vida por esperar a ese imbécil.

Ino y Tenten asintieron mientras Hinata escondía el rostro entre sus manos, desde que comenzaron a tener novio, sus vidas naturalmente estaban atravesando cambios que Sakura aún no experimentaba y que de cierta forma envidiaba al no estar con alguien. Ella deseaba poder tener una relación tranquila pero su mejor amiga no dejaba de hablar de sexo.

Ino era la que más tiempo llevaba, con Sai, y quien diría que a pesar de que ese chico tuviera un rostro angelical, pues detrás de esa fachada era todo un vivido. Aunque a ambos se les viera felices, eran una pareja que discutía continuamente.

El novio de Tenten obviamente era Neji Hyuga, un hombre muy apuesto que estudiaba con Naruto y Sasuke al igual que Sai, muy serio y masculino que imponía autoridad y respeto. Los dos eran felices y no discutían tanto, el problema que radicaba en ellos era la confianza.

Mientras que con Hinata y Naruto las cosas parecían ser perfectas, ellos no peleaban y el rubio siempre procuraba hacer reír a la Hyuga, se entendían demasiado bien y la confianza se balanceaba completamente justo, los celos no eran ningún problema por que ambos se querían lo suficiente y se demostraban respeto al no demostrar aquellas inseguridades.

Sakura suspiró. ¿Cómo sería la relación de ellos? ¿Qué tipo de relación sería? Pronto iba a descubrirlo.

* * *

Sasuke resopló hastiado por quinta vez en el día, exasperado por irse de la maldita escuela de una vez por todas, odiaba tener que asistir y soportar a todos los mediocres que denominaban comúnmente como ''compañeros''. Sus ojos se movían impacientes entre el profesor Iruka y el reloj de pared que se encontraba frente a ellos, necesitaba largarse ya.

— Entonces ¿si cumplirás mis deseos y pagarás el ramen de promoción? —preguntó en un susurro Naruto.

— Hn, idiota —respondió.

— Recuerda que debemos invitar a Sakura-chan, _tú novia._

Naruto fue completo testigo de cómo Sasuke cambió sus facciones al mencionar a la peli rosa. Éste frunció los labios al recordarla, aún no lograba asimilar lo que ambos eran aún y aquello le producía una sensación que se revolvía en su pecho, fuerte y estridente.

'' _Mi novia… mía… ''_ —palabras que sin duda le causaban sentimientos de posesión.

Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto no dejaban de recordarle a Sakura en todo momento. Él tenía _bien en claro_ lo que ella era y sin embargo no parecía ser suficiente para ellos, pues se atrevían a destacar las cualidades que más resaltaban en esa mujer.

Ciertamente estaba un poco confundido respecto a lo que sentía por ella, pero había tomado la arriesgada decisión de averiguarlo bajo esa decisión. Además, últimamente estaba muy aburrido y no tenía con que distraerse así que…

Al cabo de media hora después, Sasuke iba saliendo acompañado de Naruto, en una supuesta cita doble, que no iba a hacerlo sentirse precisamente cómodo con su hiperactivo amigo idiota y la excéntrica chica con problemas de conducta juntos.

Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a ellos y emprendieron su recorrido al puesto de ramen.

Hinata recibió a Naruto con un abrazo el cual no ocultaron, se dieron un largo beso en los labios, siendo observados atentamente por el otro par de jóvenes que se tensaron al verlos tan encariñados. Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke con las mejillas completamente teñidas, se removió apenada desde donde se encontraba, para ser sincera, ella también deseaba tener encuentros así.

Pero tenía que dejar de comparar y vivir su propia relación ¿no?

Un sonriente Uzumaki tomó la mano de su novia y les indicó que comenzaran a caminar. Todo parecía marchar perfectamente para esa pareja, sin embargo, Sakura no se atrevía a tocar siquiera al Uchiha por miedo a que él se molestara.

Llegaron hasta su destino. Sasuke se comportaba con ligera frialdad y distancia, de vez en cuando observaba a la peli rosa de reojo y se percataba de que ella también lo miraba, sonrojada por el gran nerviosismo que la invadía.

— ¡Me encanta el ramen! —exclamó Naruto con emoción, encantado por el sabor de su platillo favorito—. ¿Y a ti Hinata-chan?

— Por supuesto, Naruto-kun —sonrió con cariño y el rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke se había arrepentido enormemente al haber aceptado la ridícula cita y estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza al presenciar a su cariñoso amigo besando y abrazando a su novia.

— Me largo —dijo levantándose y sacando el efectivo necesario para pagar la cuenta de Naruto—. A la mierda.

Se levantó abruptamente de su lugar, con el objetivo de regresar a su casa y no saber nada más. Sakura abrió los ojos estupefacta y en gran parte decepcionada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! —chilló Naruto—. ¡Sasuke!

— Disculpa, Naruto —intervino Sakura para seguir al Uchiha—. Mañana hablamos.

— Si te hace daño ese idiota, házmelo saber —dijo antes de que Sakura saliera corriendo tras el peli negro.

Buscar a Sasuke entre el tumulto de personas que se encontraban fue una tarea bastante compleja, sus ojos viajaban a toda velocidad en busca de su amado, pero tenía la desgracia de toparse con muchas personas en su camino. Al haber avanzado una cantidad considerable de calles, más o menos a la altura de una zona de departamentos, Sakura pudo encontrarlo y no dudó en sujetar el brazo del Uchiha para no permitir que continuara su camino.

Sasuke se viró lentamente hacía atrás y pudo verla realmente acongojada, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y respirando precipitadamente.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estas bien?

Claro que no, él se encontraba irritado, no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía nada. Dudaba de poder avanzar con esa absurda situación y prefería abrigarse en su propio refugio de aislamiento, frustrado por no ser lo suficientemente capaz para averiguar lo que sentía por esa mujer que tenía frente a él. Abrumado de saber que todos sus estúpidos amigos tenían lo que querían, se acostaban cuantas veces lo deseaban y la pasaban bien, ¿pero él? El amor no era lo suyo y demostrarlo mucho menos. Él estaba bien solo, no había duda de ello y…

— No tiene sentido —dijo sin pensar.

Pero Sakura también tenía limites, inspiró profundamente antes de tomar de las mejillas a Sasuke y comenzarse a acercar para hacer algo sumamente arriesgado.

El Uchiha observó atentamente sus movimientos sin poner objeción alguna, la peli rosa se atrevió a romper las barreras de la distancia y a sentir la respiración de él conforme se acercaba, a tal punto de rozar sus labios y finalmente juntarlos para fundirlos en un beso.

Y ambos se mantuvieron así por un momento, permitiéndose experimentar una nueva sensación para ambos. Sakura cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover los labios dejándose llevar por los cálidos labios del Uchiha, acarició con ternura y devoción sus mejillas, con miles de sentimientos detonar dentro de ella, elevándose y descendiendo a una velocidad deslumbrante.

Sasuke comenzó a corresponder el beso con lentitud, probando el sabor dulce de los labios de la Haruno y sintiendo cierto ápice de satisfacción al tener un ligero cosquilleo producido por el roce continuo de sus húmedas bocas. Entonces, él se aferró más a ella sin importar nada más, la tomó de la cintura y se dedicó a besarla sin parar.

Y al separarse con suma lentitud el calor los inundaba, las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura siempre le habían parecido atrayentes, le gustaba verla así y más si era él quien provocaba ese rubor. Sasuke sonrió de lado tomándola del mentón.

— ¿Así que estas dispuesta a ser mi novia?

Si, algo que le gustaba con descaro era verla sonrojada.

* * *

Holaaaa, les dejó esta nueva historia, espero que les guste mucho.

Como no tengo mucho tiempo me debo retirar.

Dejen un **review** con su opinión o con lo que gusten, nos vemos.


End file.
